A to Z
by Toranxkusu
Summary: Marron has finally begun her life at West City University. She has waited for these years for a very long time, but, it's not easy trying to make it in this big world. Lucky for her, she's got a few friends to help her along the way. (Somewhat of a Modern AU)


**_A is for Adaptability_**

 _Sometimes I wonder if I'm doing the right thing..._

 _Is it too early?_

 _Should I wait a little longer?_

 _Would I really be able to make it on my own?_

I've been sheltered my entire life. I barely have any experience when it comes to the real world that I doubt I'll even be able to pick fruit at the grocery store on my own! I wonder if my parents were right...

 _"You should take your first year of UWC here, Marron," my father pleaded, "your mother and I would help you get the hang of things!"_

 _"We should've taught her those things while she was in high school," my mother told him._

 _"She's just a kid Eighteen she still needs us to teach her," he said, "Marron, please reconsider?"_

 _"Krillin if she wants to go out on her own then let her," my mom said, "if she wants to learn the hard way, then so be it."_

I didn't want keep waiting... I've waited all this time, I want to have new experiences _now_! I want to know what it's like to be on my own, to be independent!

...But am I ready? Would I be able to accomplish my goals without help from my parents?

Well... it's too late now. I'm already here, I can't go back on my decision. I'll never hear the end of it from them!

"Hey Mar," I heard Trunks say, "I know you're in awe right now, but we can't stand around by the dorm entrance all day."

"Yeah Marron, let's go find your dorm!" Goten said cheerfully.

My two best friends were holding all of my luggage, waiting for me to make the next move and here I was having second thoughts. But this is what I wanted... I shouldn't doubt myself. I had to stop worrying. I could do this! Besides, I had these two if I needed help on campus. I got this!

 _...Do I really though?_

"Marron?"

I blinked and turned towards them. I've been so lost in my thoughts that I keep forgetting that they're here. "Yeah, sorry, I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now..."

"That's okay," Goten reassured, "It's your first day on campus, it's gonna be overwhelming for a week or so but you'll get used to it."

"I hope so..."

"For real though Mar, we're starving," Trunks complained, "lets get you set up and then we can go out to eat."

"When are you two not starving?" I smiled, "c'mon, my dorm is on the second floor"

...

We got to my room and I froze in front of the door. _I'll be living here? With someone I don't even know?_ It's a lot to take in... But I didn't want to keep Trunks and Goten waiting any longer. I was about to open the door, but it flew open and I found myself face to face with my new roommate.

"Oh!" she said in surprise, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there... you must be my roommate?"

"Yeah," I said a little shakily, "My name is Marron."

"Valese," she said as she held out her hand, "it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too..." I said I shook it. I didn't expect to meet my roommate so soon... I really thought I would meet her later in the day, I wasn't prepared at all.

"Well Marron I'll be seeing you later," Valese said, "I'm off to the registration hall if anyone asks for me." She waved to Trunks and Goten and left while I still stood in the same spot. I was nervous to even move! She seemed nice, but what if she's actually a bitch? I'd have to live with that! It's like that one story I saw on the news the other day, this girl's roommate hated her and made her life miserable by ruining all her stuff and-

"Marron any day now!"

I jumped and quickly walked into the room, "sorry," I told them. I saw Valese's belongings on the left side of the room, so that must mean that the right side is mine. I sat down on my bed as Trunks and Goten put down my luggage. I looked around the room, not sure exactly what I should be feeling. So many emotions hit me... happiness, excitement, sadness, afraid...

"You alright?" Trunks asked as he sat down on the other bed. I had a feeling that they've been wanting to ask that question since we stepped onto the campus.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," I said, "...Do you guys think I made the right decision? You two know that this is the first time that I'll really be on my own, I'm only 18-years-old. I can't help but think that maybe my parents were right, that I'm not ready yet. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Marron, nobody here knows what they're doing," Trunks said, "that's apart of the experience! This is the time were you get to figure all this shit out. It's not easy, there's gonna be some bumps along the way but you'll get through it, you have us and your parents."

"My parents are gonna use those bumps as an example of why I should still be living at home," I said, "they both don't think I'm ready."

"But nobody is really _ready_ Mar," Goten chimed in, "you're not ready until you actually start being an adult. Going to work, paying bills, all that stuff. It takes time! My mom did her best teaching me and preparing me for when I left, but I definitely wasn't ready."

"You still aren't!" Trunks laughed, "Marron he can't do some things by himself, he still goes home every Sunday so Chi-Chi can do his laundry and make him a hot meal."

"My cooking isn't as great as my mom's!" Goten said in defense.

"Whatever you say Goten," Trunks said, "But Marron, our point is that no matter how much someone is prepared for a big change in their life, they're not ready. You just have to take the big step. And sure, your parents would say "I told you so!" and all that, but they're still gonna be there for you no matter what. We'll be there for you too."

"...I'm scared," I admitted. This really was a huge step for me. I kept telling myself that I shouldn't be afraid, I should be happy that I was finally getting what I wanted... I am happy, I truly am, but I'm more scared that it's actually happening...

"Mar, it's okay to be afraid," Goten said, 'It's a big change, I'd be surprised if you weren't scared. But you're a strong person, you can do this, have some confidence and keep in mind that you're not alone. You have a lot of people that care about you - _not as much as us_ \- but they would help you with whatever you need."

"Like Goten said earlier," Trunks said, "it's gonna be overwhelming at first but you'll get used to it. Trust us, you made the right decision, you got this Mar."

They were right... I still feel afraid no doubt about it, but I'm not alone. Knowing that did make me feel a little better about this whole thing. I smiled at them and silently said to myself; " _I got this_."

"I love you guys." I said.

"We love you too," Trunks smiled.

"Are we gonna get something to eat now?" Goten whined.

"Calm down, we'll go to Nimbus Nine once you two help me finish setting up my desk and closet system," I said. As the three of us began to unbox my desk, I couldn't help but grin. My life is finally beginning!

* * *

 _So it's been almost two years! I'm a bit rusty, but I'm glad I did it! This was written in honor of **DBNextGenWeek** for the prompt New Beginnings on Tumblr! If any of you would like to find me on there, my url is Toranxkusu, or on a side blog I help manage, Inaccurate-dbz-quotes as Mod Bra! Credit to Herosreprise for the restaurant name Nimbus Nine! Hope you all enjoyed it :)_

 _ **EDIT:** I've decided to continue this! I already have everything mapped out for it and I'm super excited for you guys to read it all!_


End file.
